A hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle are known. These electrically powered vehicles have a battery mounted therein to use electric power to drive a driving wheel. In recent years, a technique has been developed to allow a battery to be charged contactlessly. Charging a battery contactlessly and efficiently requires a power receiving unit and a power transmitting unit to be positioned as appropriate.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-080770 (PTD 1) discloses a vehicle equipped with a parking assisting device. The parking assisting device includes a power receiving unit. The power receiving unit receives electric power contactlessly from a power transmitting unit external to the vehicle. The power receiving unit is also used in sensing the power receiving and transmitting units' relative positions. The information regarding the relative positions is utilized in guiding the vehicle to an appropriate parking position.